Peppa meets the Ponies
Peppa: Hey, gang, how's it going? Suzy, Danny and Pedro: Good. Bertram: Hello, Peppa! Whit like are ye? Danny: I remember you, you're Bertram McKenzie. And, what's whit like are ye? Suzy: Scottish people just say that for how are you. Mummy Pig: Oh, Bertram! It's been so long! Good thing I bought some shortbread down at Swinesbury's. It was on special, and now we can share it! Bertram: Shortbread? Och, sounds delicious! go inside Mummy Pig: Now, where did I put that shortbread? Pig is shown eating a packet of shortbread Mummy Pig: Daddy Pig! Sorry, Bertram. Bertram: It's okay. Och! Is that My Little Pony? *runs to the TV* Peppa (lying): That's so girly! Tobias: Peppa, you're a brony too, I'll prove it. Peppa: Oh, yeah? Tobias: *gets Horsey Twinkle Toes* So, this is Horsey Twinkle Toes. Can you tell me why she's called that? Peppa: Because George wanted to call her Horsey, and I wanted to call her Twinkle Toes, so we... Oh. Tobias: HA, HA! Only a brony would use a name like that for a horse! Pedro: *comes* Wait. My Little Pony's on? I LOVE THAT SHOW! and Danny come TV sucks in everyone Pedro (as an MLP pony): Hooray! I have come home! Bertram (as an MLP pony): This is better than home! Being a pony rocks! Peppa (as an MLP pony): Yeah! Let's go have some fun! are shown at places like Sugarcube Corner, the bowling alley, the Hay Burger, the school playground, the marketplace and Sweet Apple Acres Bertram (as an MLP pony): Och, I just realised something. We might be ponies and in paradise, but there's extremely slim chance of getting home. TVs are not exactly all that common here. Peppa (as an MLP pony): What about that cinema? go up to the movie posters Suzy (as an MLP pony): Chari-Bots,... Daring Do The Movie,... Power Ponies The Movie,... Peppa (as an MLP pony): I was thinking more the Oinks Jr equivalent. Suzy (as an MLP pony): Well, there aren't Oinks Jr posters at Oinks, now, are there? We're going in! Danny (as an MLP pony): A movie would be quite the finale for our awesome day in Ponyville! Peppa (as an MLP pony): *sighs* Come along, Danny. And they don't do actual movies at Oinks Jr, just episodes of Mr. Potato and stuff. go in Employee: Welcome to the Ponyville Cinema, what will you be seeing? Peppa (as an MLP pony): Do you have Peppa Pig in the junior cinema? Employee: I'm sorry, we don't have a junior cinema here. Wouldn't you rather see something a little cooler? Peppa (as an MLP pony): Well, you see, we're pony versions of Peppa, Suzy, Danny, Pedro and Bertram from Peppa Pig. Employee: I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about it. How about if you saw a movie for something to do? I highly recommend Finding Glory or Carts. Danny (as an MLP pony): Oh, goody! Later... Peppa (as an MLP pony): Alright, we saw the movie, what now? Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, your next magic lesson is teleporting to parallel universes. Peppa (as an MLP pony): Do you think you could take us to the Peppaverse? Starlight Glimmer: I don't see why not. *teleports to the Pepperverse* Pedro (as an MLP pony): *sneezes* world all around is covered in pepper leaking out of giant shakers Starlight Glimmer: Sorry! *teleports to the Pippaverse* Peppa (as an MLP pony): This seems about right. Now, if you could just... Pippa: I'm Pippa pork! *snorts* Starlight Glimmer: Oh, my goodness, I'm so, so sorry! In the Peppaverse... Twilight Sparkle: *teleports there* Starlight? Starlight Glimmer? Grr, I thought she was the highest level of unicorn. Now, where could she and those foals be? *teleports to the Peg + Cat universe* An equals sign! That's a clue alright! Peg: Hi, I'm Peg. And this is Cat. Twilight Sparkle: *sighs* *teleports to the Lily's Driftwood Bay universe* What? Lily: *looks through the telescope* What is it, Gull? Twilight: Is it Starlight and the foals? Lily: Sea treasure! I'm going to go and see what it is! Twilight Sparkle: *sighs* Nope. *teleports to the Winnie the Pooh universe* This isn't it. You know what? I'm going home to sleep. I don't want to be up until... well... twilight. *teleports to Ponyville* Christopher Robin: Oh, come on! You were making Eeyore happy! Eeyore (crying): We were gonna have mule babies. Mule babies! In the Poppyverse... Starlight Glimmer *teleports there* Is this it? Peppa (as an MLP pony): Nope. Starlight Glimmer: You know what? I'm going back to the Poniverse. Peppa, her gang and Bertram teleport there Peppa (as an MLP pony): You know what? Forget the going home. For starters, we're free from Emma-Poo. Suzy, Danny, Pedro and Bertram (as MLP ponies): Yeah! In the Peppaverse... Mummy Pig: Wouldn't Peppa have come home through someone's TV by now? Daddy Pig: Isn't Ponyville like a medieval town or something? Mummy Pig: Oh, no! phone rings Mummy Pig: *answers it* Hello? Mummy Pig speaking. Mummy Sheep: Where's Suzy? Mummy Pig: She got sucked into My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *hangs up* phone rings again Mummy Pig: *answers it* Hello? Mummy Pig speaking. Mummy Dog: Where's Danny? Mummy Pig: He got sucked into My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *hangs up* phone rings again Mummy Pig: *answers it* Hello? Mummy Pig speaking. Mummy Pony: Where's Pedro? Mummy Pig: He got sucked into My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *hangs up* phone rings again Mummy Pig: *answers* ALRIGHT, MRS. MACKENZIE, BERTRAM GOT SUCKED INTO MLP! Mummy McKenzie: Och! Mummy Pig: *hangs up* Tobias: You do realize we could just look it up on PigTube and jump in with the TV, don't you? Mummy Pig: Why, thank you, Tobias. Tobias: Well, it was obvious. *unplugs the TV* *jumps into the computer with it* Mummy Pig: Wait! and Daddy Pig jump in Daddy Pig (as an MLP pony): How will we find the kids in amongst all these ponies? Will they have their body colours or their shirt colours? Mummy Pig (as an MLP pony): Who knows? ALRIGHT, DOES ANYPONY KNOW ANY FOALS CALLED PEPPA, SUZY, DANNY, PEDRO AND BERTRAM? Sea Swirl: What kind of name are those? Behind a house... Peppa (as an MLP pony): Where are we going to sleep? Pedro (as an MLP pony): It's your parents! Peppa (as an MLP pony): We're staying here, remember? Pedro (as an MLP pony): I did used to live in Equestria, but I live in Peppaland now! I'm going home! Suzy (as an MLP pony): I an too. Danny (as an MLP pony): Same. Bertram (as an MLP pony): Aye! Peppa (as an MLP pony): This place is a bit girly. reveal themselves to Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig Mummy Pig (as an MLP pony): Peppa! Suzy! Danny! Pedro! Bertram! We were worried sick about you! Daddy Pig (as an MLP pony): Where should we plug this TV in? Pinkie Pie: TV? I already have one! Come in! go into Sugarcube Corner Peppa (as an MLP pony): *turns on the TV* TV: It's the Pega Boyz! Who speed employs! They zoom through the sky! They're always on the fly! Danny (as an MLP pony): WOOHOO! GO PEGA BOYZ! Peppa (as an MLP pony): When does Peppa Pig come on, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: *gets the TV guide* *looks through it* Let's see... The Mr. Haybail Show... Ponyville Tonight... looks like your show's not on 'till 6:30 AM! Peppa (as an MLP pony): *sighs* What are we going to do? Pinkie Pie: SUGARCUBE CORNER PIGOUT! Mummy Pig (as an MLP pony): Now's not the time. Pinkie Pie: You'll find it'll have saved you! Peppa, Suzy, Danny, Pedro and Bertram (as MLP ponies): YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! all go downstairs an have a pigout Suzy (as an MLP pony): That was so good. bounce off the walls and run around from the sugar until 6:30 AM Peppa Pig theme music is heard except Pinkie Pie runs upstairs and jumps into the TV Peppa: *lands on the logo* *jumps off* I'm Peppa Pig! *snorts* This is my best friend Suzy Sheep! Suzy: *bleats* Peppa: This is Danny Dog! Danny: *barks* Peppa; And this is Pedro Pony! Pedro: *neighs* falls over laughing Peppa: Peppa Pig *snorts* Mummy Pig: Peppa, the intro's supposed to be about your family! Peppa; Thought I might try something different. falls over laughing Trivia *Oinks is a parody of Hoyts. *Chari-Bots is a parody of Transformers, another Hasbro brand. Its name is a portmanteau of the words 'chariot' and 'robot'. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Crossovers